Trapped
by J S Arnold
Summary: Elena awakes in the Salvatore Bording house and finds Stephen laying beside her...
1. Chapter 1

**AR One-Shot**

**I do not own the Vampire diaries**

**Trapped**

Elena awoke to pitch black and the sensation of silk on her skin. The softness seemed to be draped over her, and as she awoke she found that it was heavy, and like a blanket made of stone it pinned her to the bed. She opened her eyes and felt her stomach twist inside her.

Even in only the slim light shone by the moon outside the window beside the bed, she could see that Stephen lay motionless beside her, a unusual colour to his skin, as if he were a marble statue from ancient times – worn and broken. She wanted to touch him but the same gravity that held her body firmly to the bed made it impossible to do so. Instead, she forced her lips to seperate and tried to draw in enough air to speak.

Who would she be speaking to, if she were able to call out?

Who would come?

Her throat was sore, and her mouth felt as if it has been stretched; the corners having been ripped.

She knew where she was because she had been here before. Many times. In this room, but never on the bed. She could not appreciate the fine fabric she laid on for it all seemed like restraits to keep her from moving. She couldn't move an inch. She was trapped.

How did she come to be a prisoner of this bed, how had she gotten here at all? She could remember waking up this morning. She could remember making breakfast. She could remember going to school. She could remember coming home. And that was all she found in her memory – she could not remember coming here.

Of course, she came here almost as often as she went to her own house. It shouldn't be so strange because she came whenever she wanted to see Stephen. But she hadn't wanted to see Stephen today, not because she hated him, but because he hated her. And she did not know why they were on his bed together after all that had happened.

There was a soft creaking sound as somewhere in the darkness the door opened. There was the sound of two sets of feet shuffling in the shadoes. "Damon, are you sure she won't be hurt?"

_Bonnie_. Her gut reaction was to be afraid _for _her, but as Damon growled a warning for her to keep her mouth shut, she began to feel afraid _of_ her. What did she have to gain by being part of this, or was she here out of fear?

Elena knew that Damon was dangerous, not only to her health but to her virtue, but had he let his mask slip for Bonnie? By the tone of her voice, the disquiet laced beneath her words, she must have experienced the monster.

"Elena, I _know _you're awake so quit pretending you're asleep!"

She felt her heart beat faster in her chest, in her head, in her throught as the bed gave beneath his weight. She could feel the covers being inched of her as he crawled up the bed towards her, but even when her hands were free all she could do was shake.

She did not want to open her eyes and see his face, but when he supported his weight on either side of her, they sprung open in suprise. His face was still in shadow but his teeth glinted white. She screamed, her voice suprising her as it echoed around the room.

"What have you done to Stephen?" I asked him, already half knowing the answer. She didn't want it to be true.

"I've killed him. 'Can't have him playing with my things; I promised him an eternity of misery, and I hope he goes to hell so I can keep my promise..." he smiled in the light of the moon, a sardonic glint in his eye, "I recall, I also promised you that you would one day be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

She stared in horror at the body beside her, a sickening feeling travelling up her throat. Never, never had she thought that Damon would stoop to murder to aquire her. She knew that was what he had done – _stolen_ her. There was _nobody_ to save her, and nobody would ever know what had become of her. She wondered if they would really settle on the idea of her having run away,

"Oh, _Elena..._" Damon whinned in his sing-song voice, "Of course they're going to believe it. I left a note, or rather you did, explaining how you never wanted to see your Aunt, your brother, anyone from this god-forsaken town for a _very_ long time," he reached for her ankles and yanked her hard so her head left the pillow. He pounced on her like a cat, "and they will _not _see you again."

She heard herself gulp loudly, swollowing her tears before they could reach her eyes. She couldn't find it within her to doubt what he was saying. It just seemed too _Damon_ to not be true. And that was why she felt scared stiff of what he would do next. She wanted to ask him why he tormented her, but the words would not come. She was speechless. He was a monster.

Damon grimaced slightly. He had tasted her blood, and her thoughts were his also. He could hear every single word that passed through her mind as if she were speaking it.

"I'm not a monster, honestly," he told her softly, but then he half-smiled. He was a prediator.

Elena still found even forming coherent sentences in her mind impossible. Whenever she managed to form a thought it slipped away like sand through her fingers. She looked at him, ready for an explanation. _Why can't I speak?_

"You're in shock, but it's easier this way. I won't have to gag you," he paused and cocked his head to the side, "_although_, I might gag you later..."

Elena closed her eyes and tried to send a messege to Stephen, praying that somehow there was just enough life within him to register the messege.

"Elena." Damon said suddenly, catching her off guard, and she stared into the dark eyes of the hunter. He stared straight back with an intensity that felt to Elena like a blow to the head. She leant back against the pillows and felt ever muscle in her body tense. "Remember that I can hear every thought in that little head. Don't try anything stupid."

But she was trying. She consentrated her messege into a mental ball of energy and through it at stephen with almost all of her energy. She could not hear Damon's words through the static in her ears, but she could watch his lips move.


	3. Chapter 3

_This can be easy_, he told her silently, _or this can be hard._

Damon gripped Elena's chin between his fingers so she had no choice but to look at him. She worried that if she closed her eyes it would be no better than it was now. At least with her eyes open she could see his silhouette in the moonlight, and she had half an idea what he was doing. His touch felt so much different in the dark, a more sensual experience which sent shivers down her spine.

His breath smelt like blood, and the scent choked her. He leant so close that his cool lips almost touched her skin. She could feel the electricity between them as if it were a bolt of lightening burning in the air, never finding the ground.

"You must have known this was coming," he said, a laugh on his lips, "you know I always get what I want."

_He wants me._

"And I want you so bad..."

A growl ripped the atmosphere in two like the lightening outside the window and Damon shifted his body. He caged her between his arms and said quietly, "Don't move." but the moment he said this, something strong and dark sent him flying into the window with enough strength to shatter the glass. He fell into the darkness and a moment later a wooden bench splintered.

"Stephen!" Elena screamed, throwing her self off the bed. His brutality echoed Damon's like it never had before.

She scrambled to the window and searched for his body on the ground below. But it was too dark to see anything further than a metre away and the opaque darkness told her nothing. "Damon!"

"Elena," Stephen said, and even without looking his way she could see his brow furrow, "are you OK? I mean, he didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head. No.

"Did he ever say why he held you here?"

She shook her head.

"It was the only way I could get you to spend time with me." Damon told her, breaking the door to the room with one blow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you hurt?" Elena asked quietly, feeling something like sorrow twist in her chest. She could not understand the emotions in her mind, but she knew what she felt in her heart. Her heart throbbed, and she knew Stephen could heart it.

_Did he do anything to you_?

She saw the question on Stephen's lips, but heard nothing. What could she answer with that would sound like the truth? Damon had abducted her, true, but from the moment she awoke in this room she had felt nothing but comfort. The bed was soft on her skin and the pillows were clouds beneath her head. She shook her head.

"Why, brother?" Damon moaned, ignoring Elena completely. He stared daggers into his brother.

"Why have you done this?" Stephen asked, his eyes intense and shaded, "Again?"

Elena felt as though she were being punished, like Katherine. Sure, despite his unorthodox methods, Damon had endeared himself to her, and despite his brother's anger at him she knew that she felt better when he was around. His earlier behaviour had scared her, but the thought of loosing him scared her even more.

"It was the only way he could have any time with me." she echoed, her heart sinking in her chest. How could he make her feel so guilty, after everything?

Stephen's eyes met hers and the guilt swelled inside of her. She knew who she loved.

"I don't want you two to fight any more, and you must promise me that you won't..."

Stephen groaned but Damon merely looked interested, "I won't share you." Stephen whispered.

"I don't want to choose between you two, I can't." Elena told them, feeling the de ja vu that passed between the three of them.

"I won't share you." Damon said, in a tone that asked for no questions.

Elena turned to the open window. She wondered mildly if she could reach the ground without breaking anything, anything to escape this torture – she could not choose. She loved them both.

"I can't choose either of you," she told them, her eyes on Damon and her heart laid out on the floor, broken,and torn apart, "I love you both."

Damon reached for her but she pulled away. His eyes were like wet jade – sad. She had never seen him like this, and the sight of him touched her more than Stephen's hand on the shoulder.

"Damon."


	5. Chapter 5

Elena felt as though she were being choked; her chest was tight, as if it were being crushed, and she had barely enough air to breathe. She could not say another word to either of them.

Damon smirked, but weakly. It was too good to be true, surly. Hadn't Katherine pronounced the same thing, and hadn't she been lying? He should not get his hopes up too soon less he leave here with a broken heart. He would have to leave if she chose his brother, it would be too humiliating to stay, but where would he go if this was the only place he wanted to be?

Elena could not look at Stephen. On some level deep inside she understood his reaction, but _throwing Damon out the window_? _His own brother?_ She found herself feeling afraid when he approached her.

"I don't think she wants you anymore, brother..." Damon slurred, his jaw healing around his words, "I think that she's made her choice..."

Stephen growled menacingly at his brother. She could feel the fury rolling off his skin in waves, and his face had trasformed. She tried not to look at his expression for it was dark and murderous – frightening. She knew that if she saw his face she would hold it in her memory forever.

Elena ran to the door in the corner of the room. She placed her hand on the handle, but no before he could stop her. He gazed at her pleadingly but this had no effect. She felt afraid of him now and that would not simply go away as it had with his brother.

How could she trust him to be gentle when he had shown her just how brutal he could be? What was to stop him from throwing _her_ out of the window whenever they had a fight? Would _she _survive a fall from this height? Shefelt as though she could not say a word to either of the vampires, scared of what they would do.

She hadn't realised she'd been shaking until she felt Damon's muscled arms wrap around her chest. He kissed her neck teasingly, brushing his smooth lips across the thin skin above her artery, "Don't be frightened, love, I've got you."

He had her caged in his arms, imprisoned. He kissed her passionately as he held her. He kept her safe, Trapped.

- Le fin -

A/N: Can you review and tell me what you think of any of the chapters or the story as a whole please :-) I really love to hear what you all think!


End file.
